The Walking Dead Remix
by cubusam
Summary: Taking events from the comics and the show, plus new ones. This is a new story of the survivors from the walking dead.
1. Days Gone BY

The Walking Dead Remix

This is a Remix of the comics and the show.

Each chapter will act as an episode.

The first 8 chapters will act as the First Season.

Characters

Rick

Shane

Lori

Carl

Leon

Lambert

A firefight between cops and two gunmen is taking place on a road in Kentucky. The four officers Rick, Shane, Lambert, and Leon take cover. Rick stands up and manages to shoot one of them before being shot by the other. Shane shouts out Rick's name and opens fire, killing the other gunman. Shane rushes over to Rick and applies pressure to his gunshot. " Hang in there" he says while Lambert goes to call the ambulance. Rick fades out and the title sequence rolls in.

We see Rick get up the morning before and he showers. He goes down stairs to greet his wife Lori and twelve year old son Carl. Lori kisses him and says "Good Morning." They all eat breakfast while Carl explains to them why he should get a TV for his birthday. Rick then heads out to the station, but before he does he kisses Lori again.

We see Rick and his partner and best friend Shane eating food while on Patrol.

" Broke up with Denise", says Shane.

"Why?" Says Rick

" I don't know. I just don't see myself settling down with someone ever. There's just no single woman out there that I want."

"Shane, you always got whatever girl you wanted in high school. You'll find someone if I could."

They both laugh.

"Rick, I wish I could find somebody like Lori. You two seem just so happy and perfect together. I just want somebody like that."

"I understand Shane."

A call comes in the request back up for a shoot out. They get ready for a firefight. They arrive at the shoot out and everything from the opening scene plays out.

Rick wakes up to find himself alone in a hospital. He gets out of bed and notices he still has a bandage on. He gets water from the sink and looks for clean clothes, but can't find any. He pushes the door open to find it was blocked with a bed. He notices a few yards away that there is a body that's been torn open. The smell hits him and he almost pukes. He goes over towards the cafeteria and finds it locked. He opens it and see's many dead bodies walking. He panics and runs to the stair and trips.

He finds the door to the outside and see's rows of dead bodies laying on the parking lot. He continues down into town and comes across what he thinks to be someone crawling through the grass. He approaches her to find that she is one of the undead. He gasps and runs away.

Rick finally arrives at his house. He burst into it shouting Lori and Carl's names. There is no response. He begins to cry while finding clean clothes. After he changes he hears movement coming form outside. He steps outside and shouts. Rick is then hit in the back of the head with a shovel.

End


	2. This New World

Characters

Rick

Shane

Lori

Dale

Amy

Carl

Morgan

Duane

Carol

Sophia

Eliza

Rick wakes up to find himself in a bed. He finds clothes laid out for him on a nearby chair. He changes into them and exits the room. He see's a man and his son. They are both African American and the son is about 10. "Hello"? Rick says.

"Sorry about my son Duane hitting you with the bat. He didn't think you were living. My name's Morgan. You better get some food and water in you."

Title Sequence

They give Rick some beans and water.

Rick-"What happened?"

Morgan-"What do you mean?"

Rick- "I was shot and blacked out. I woke up in the hospital today."

Morgan- "Why were you shot?" Morgan said as he reached for his shovel.

Rick- "I was a cop. First time shooting at someone and I was shot."

Morgan- "Ok. But you know about the dead people right?"

Rick- "Yeah. I've seen a couple."

Morgan- "Well first off they ain't people. They walk around looking to kill you. You get bit or scratched and you get this fever. Never seen anything like it. Then you die, but you come back and you're not the person you were."

Rick- "Why are you in this house? This is Mark and Cindy's house."

Morgan- "They weren't here so we thought we take it. Nobodies here actually. They all probably went to Atlanta."

Rick- "Why Atlanta?"

Morgan- "One of the safe cities closest to here. We were going there, but then my wife was taken by one of those things and we stopped here. Guess we just aren't ready to get going again."

Rick- "I think I might go there."

Morgan- "Well you better get to bed soon then. Duane go say your prayers before you go to bed."

Duane- "Yes sir."

They all clean up dinner and head off to bed. They all get up the next morning and Rick tells them to accompany him to the police station to get supplies. They stock up on guns and ammo. They exit and Rick gets ready to leave.

Rick- "All right whenever you two are ready come to Atlanta. I think it's your best option."

Morgan- "Thanks Rick. We'll be there soon enough, once we get back on our feet. Say thanks to Rick for his help Duane."

Duane- "Thank you Mr. Rick."

Rick- "No problem Duane. Hopefully one day you can meet my son Carl. You'd really like him. Be safe Morgan."

Morgan- "One more thing Rick. To kill them, you got to destroy their brain. That's the only way you stop them."

Rick- "Thanks for the information Morgan."

Rick gets in the Police car and drives off. After about 3 hours the car runs out of gas. Rick goes to a nearby gas station to try and salvage some gas. He checks all of the pumps, but they are empty. As he leaves he sees a little girl and calls her name. As she turns around she turns out to be one of the dead. "No" mutters Rick. She walks towards him and Rick panics and fires at her head, killing her.

Rick tries to call someone through the phone in the car. "Hello" he repeats.

Somewhere outside Atlanta a young blonde girls picks up the phone? "Hello?" she repeats but gets no answer. "Hey Dale do you know how to work this thing" she calls to a older man sitting down a couple yard away. "No, but Shane does" he says. Shane comes up to the phone and tries to get an answer, but he can't. Lori and Carl show up with two other women and young girl. "If they're going to Atlanta, they don't know what they're getting themselves into" they blonde girl says.

Rick leaves the car and walks until he reaches a farmhouse. He looks inside, but finds that the people inside have committed suicide. He goes out back and finds a horse with a saddle nearby. He puts it on the horse and rides off towards Atlanta.

End


End file.
